Should Have Been Said
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: Kimiko feels guilty after Clay got possessed by Sabini and tries to make it up to him.  After spending time together their feelings reveal themselves and love blossoms.  Lots of Clay Kim fluff.  Just a nice little one shot.


Disclaimer. I do not in any way own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters, particularly Clay Bailey (pout) I wish I did I love him soooooo much! Anyway enjoy

Set after the Sabini possesses Clay episode, picking up where it left off.

She sat by his side. Ever since they had returned to the temple, Kimiko had been there. Her guilt was incessant, maddening even. She stayed there beside him even though the others had left long ago to start their chores. Still Kimiko did not leave. She had her arms around his bulky strong arm and held onto him tightly. Only when she felt the old warn hand of Master Fung grip her shoulder did she look up.

The old monk beckoned her away around the corner so he could talk to her in private. "I know what you're going to say Master Fung." Kimiko quickly blurted out. "I'll do my chores plus his later I promise!"

Master Fung nodded to her. "Kimiko." He called to her as she began to walk back. "I want you to polish each and every statue till it shines." He told her.

Kimiko hung her head in shame. "Yes Master Fung."

Master Fung nodded and watched as Kimiko ran back to the Dragon of Earth and sat back down beside him. When Master Fung had left, Clay turned toward Kimiko.

He looked pathetic. A huge block of ice was tied to his head, his blonde hair was dirty and tangled and many scrapes and cuts covered his body from the fight. He was wearing a bathrobe with a blanket over his back and he was soaking his big Texas sized feet in a tub of warm water.

"That's mighty sweet of ya'll to keep me company Kimiko." Clay said as she settled herself down beside him again. "But I'm alright now, if ya'll wanna…"

"I'm going to stay right here and make sure you have everything you need." Kimiko said stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes softened as he smiled at her. He was always so strong, the fact that he could smile after such a beating was beyond belief. "_Do_ you…need anything?" She asked tentatively.

That smile again. It made her feel worse, yet she was filled with a shy giddiness as well. Her heart almost stopped when she heard his answer.

"Nah, yer company's more n enough." Clay said. She wasn't expecting that. "Kinda relieved ya'll didn't go." He continued.

This wasn't right at all. She was the one who'd broken the Mosaic Scales. It had been her who'd let Sabini the evil scorpion earwig spirit loose. She was the one who decided to hide the broken Shen Gong Wu in Clay's trunk. It was her fault Sabini had possessed Clay. Her fault the Xiaolin warriors had been forced to fight Clay. Forced to hurt him.

Kimiko's face must have betrayed what she was feeling because Clay took her chin gently in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Ah can't stand ta see a lady lookin so sad Kim. Please don't cry on my account."

Indeed, Kimiko's eyes had begun to fill up with tears. "I'm just so sorry Clay!" She blurted out, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would reach. She felt his strong arms hold her close as she sobbed into his chest. "I didn't meant to break the scales! I panicked and put it in your trunk! I was going to get it later but then…then that thing took you over and…" She trailed off.

Clay gently covered her mouth with his hand. It's alright lil lady. Ya'll made a mistake but yah did right by it. Ya'll got back that Shen Gong Wu and like ah said before, I'm fine."

"No your not Clay, your hurt." Kimiko protested, breaking away from him and looking at the floor. She couldn't meet his gaze. Couldn't look at him or she'd really start to cry again.

"What these here bruises?" Clay scoffed. "Ya'll shoulda seen me when it was my first time on a rodeo bull. I was hurtin more n Uncle Jeb after the stampede three years ago. In spite of herself, Kimiko giggled. "There now." Clay said smiling at her. "Ya'll are much prettier when yah smile lil lady."

Kimiko blushed slightly and mumbled her thanks.

"Now, while ah was well… under the weather an all…" Clay stammered nervously. "Ah…ah didn't hurt yah…did ah?"

Kimiko's hand immediately went up to her bruised arm reflexively. She didn't want Clay to know how he had hurt her when Sabini had control of him. How he had grabbed her arm and thrown her against the wall. Or when he'd grabbed her again and thrown her into Raimundo. Her arm was bruised with his finger marks on it. Kimiko quickly took her hand off of her arm but she wasn't fast enough. Clay gently lifted her arm and rolled up the sleeve of her red fighting gi. She tried not to wince in pain.

The cowboy gasped as he saw the deep black bruises he had left on Kimiko's white porcelain skin. Kimiko shook her arm free and pulled her sleeve back down defensively. She tried not to notice the look of horror on Clay's face. She mumbled something about it not being that bad.

Clay hung his head in shame. The remaining ice slipped off of his head and fell into the bucket of water. He moved the bucket to the side, smoothed his hair back into place and put his hat back on his head. "Ah…sorry Kimiko." Clay finally said. "Ah feel lower than a snake flat on the freeway. Ah couldn't control myself. Don't even remember what happened. Tain't right to fight a girl and hurt her like that." He looked at her sadly. "Ya'll know ah would never hurtcha in mah right mind right?"

"I know Clay." Kimiko sighed and leaned up against him. She remembered how he was always so polite, so nice and chivalrous to her. She'd always admired his strength and determination. Kimiko was jolted out of her train of thought by yet another one of his surprises. Clay placed his arm around her. She blushed beat red for a split second.

"Ah guess it don't matter much now." Clay said as Kimiko inched a bit closer. She'd always felt safer with him. "Ya'll know I'd never let anything happen to yah if ah can help it right?" Clay asked softly.

"I know that better than anyone Clay." Kimiko nodded. Now it was Clay's turn to be surprised. Kimiko leaned over and kissed him on his freckled cheek.

"Wha…?" Clay was struck dumbfounded. No girl had ever kissed him before. "Whad yah do that for? Not that I'm complainin mind."

"You're always there for me Clay." Kimiko started to say. "You're always catching me when I fall and you never dis me when I'm feeling down or when I…lose." She said that last part very softly. They were both looking into each other's eyes now. Kimiko found herself trembling all over.

Clay took her soft delicate hands into his large rough calloused ones. The cowboy would never admit this to anyone, but he was more scared just then than he'd ever been. Clay had always thought Kim liked Rai. It never occurred to him that she could have feelings for him the way he did for her. "You cold Kim?" Clay finally asked, breaking the silence. "Yer shakin like Daddy after he's been in the moonshine all night."

Kimiko laughed nervously. "Well, maybe just a little."

"Cmere." Clay said, wrapping the blanket that was around his back around them both. Kimiko found herself sitting on Clay's leg and leaning against his chest. "That better lil lady?" Clay asked grinning at her.

"Much." Kimiko sighed happily as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Thanks for not being mad at me Clay. I know I messed up big time."

"Ya'll didn't mean nothing by it." Clay answered. "Sides, who could stay mad at that purdy lil face?"

"You're too sweet." Kimiko answered softly blushing.

"Ya'll are too kind ma'm." Clay replied tipping his hat to her.

The two looked at each other and slowly closed their eyes. They leaned closer and closer together until their lips met. Basking in the glory of the moment, their lips caressed and tasted each other. Time seemed to stand still as they held each other and kissed.

As they broke apart slowly, Kimiko smiled shyly. "I'm so glad you're alright Clay!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Awe shucks howdy Kimiko." Clay said as he gave her a bear hug back. "Ah don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll never leave me again." Kimiko answered.

"Ah promise." Clay told her.

And the promise of the cowboy was sealed with another kiss.

__

The End

(sigh) I love romance. Hope you liked it! If you like more Kimiko and Clay romance check out my other fic "It Hurts the Most" See yah!

Icarian Angel Wings.


End file.
